KyoSaya Oneshots
by Snorxal
Summary: A bunch of slice-of-life KyokoxSayaka au One-Shots, with some occasional MadokaxHomura thrown in. (Cover picture, as well as the Madoka Magica franchise are not mine, and credit goes to the rightful owners. Cover edit and individual stories are mine, but that's about it) (AU in which noBODY DIES AND ALL MY BABIES ARE SAFE PLEASE STOP HURTING THEM THEY HAVE SUFFERED ENU O G H)
1. 1 - Pocky & Shells

**So who here likes Madoka Magica?**

**Well, read on, children.**

**I promise this one won't take a horrible twist three episodes in and become depressing as heck okay?**

* * *

**Day 3: gaming/watching a movie**

**Kyoko and Sayaka spend a lazy day playing Mario Kart, but Mario Kart is a very serious game in which it much be taken very seriously - or at least that's what Kyoko says...**

* * *

"Man, you really suck at this game Sayaka!"

"I can't help it when you push me off the couch Kyoko!"

"Well I'm being distracted by having to push you off to distract you so I think we're even!"

Kyoko was undefeated when it came to Mario Kart, even Homura and Mami could never match her. She was the neighbourhood champion. Even blue shells weren't enough to stop her. Poor Sayaka didn't stand a chance.

"Hey!" The blue-haired girl pouted. "Go easy on me pleeeeaaaaaase."

"And lose to the likes of you?" Kyoto scoffed, a stick of pocky hanging from her mouth. "Hah! Please."

Sayaka took one hand off her wheel to punch Kyoto in the shoulder. "You're the worst girlfriend ever!"

"Damn right," Kyoko replied with a grin, knowing she didn't really mean it. She stuck her tongue out to tease her partner.

Sayaka fell off the edge of the road again and let out a huge groan.

"That's it. Pull over and let me win or no cake tonight," She said, crossing her arms in frustration, and completely ignoring the fact that her kart darted to the right and into a wall.

Fear instilled itself in Kyoto's eyes, she glanced sideways as her kart reached the straightaway. "No..." she begged. "Please not the cake. Anything but the cake."

"Ahah!" Sayaka said, raising an arm in the air in victory and using the other one to nudge Kyoko playfully in the ribs as she gave her a wink. "I found your weakness did I?"

Kyoto gave an irritated look across, before returning her attention to the game. "No," she muttered, completely deadpan.

"Okay, more cake for me then!" Sayaka grinned. "And it's the one from Madoka's birthday too. All that rich chocolate cake with the cream and cherries in the middle, and yummy thick icing. Mmmmm, you're gonna miss out."

She knew that would get Kyoko to cave in eventually. Surely it would!

"Well, sorry, but I just crossed the line and won. You enjoy that cake won't you?" Kyoto replied, acting as if she wasn't jealous of the cake.

"Heyyyyyyyy! Kyoookooooooooo!" Sayaka whined with a frown. A tear formed in the corner of one of her sapphire blue eyes. " That was no fair. I want a rematch. Right now."

Kyoko gave her girlfriend a cocky grin, unable to resist such a cutie, or the chance to show off her supremacy again. "Fine," She replied. "You sure are a persistent li'l one aren't ya?"

Sayaka didn't respond, instead picking a track before Kyoko even had the chance to look. The corners of her lips turned up as a devious plan for victory formed in her head.

"Hey Kyokooo~" she sang, just as the race was about to start. She was pulling the most seductive pose she could manage while slouching lazily on the couch playing video games.

"Shut up, I'm tryna drive," The redhead scowled, not taking her eyes off the screen for an instant.

Sayaka groaned, but she wasn't done with yet. She crawled across the couch, like a snake sizing up its next meal, her gaze had bedroom eyes written all over it. She slid her body into Kyoko's lap, in between her arms, so close they could feel each other's breath racing from the exhilaration of the intimacy they shared in that moment. Sayaka trailed one hand around to the back of Kyoko's neck and pressed their lips together. The crimson girl's lips were soft and plump - even more so than usual - Sayaka noticed to herself.

However, while they kissed, Sayaka made sure to keep her eyes on the tv and one hand on the wheel so she could still drive around the track.

"Mm...Sayaka.." Kyoko gasped in between kisses. They had become more and more ferocious each time their lips met.

"Yeah, Sayaka alright…" the blue-haired girl muttered, barely able to suppress the urges she felt at that moment and keep her focus on driving. "SAYAKA'S ABOUT TO WIN!" She announced, anticipation swelling as she rounded the final bend.

"Wait," Kyoko muttered, slowly coming to the realisation she was still at the start line. "SAYAKA YOU ASS!"

Sayaka was grinning like a maniac, the finish line was just a few metres away. "Come on stupid car!" she screamed at the tv. "Faster!"

She gave a cheer of joy as she crossed the line, turning to face Kyoko. "Hah! In your face Kyoko! I beat you! You lose! Hah!"

Kyoko only smirked to herself and kept driving.

"Huh?" Sayaka stammered, surprised by her indifference. Wasn't winning in Mariokart the only thing that mattered to her? After all, she even chose it over food!

"You idiot." Kyoko sighed, chewing on the pocky in her mouth. "That was only the first lap!"

"Awwww man!" Sayaka moaned in frustration, collapsing to the ground.


	2. 2 - The Cookie Disaster

**Based on the day 21 prompt: Cooking/Baking**

**Sayaka thought it would be a fun idea to bake cookies with her love, but it doesn't quite go as planned...**

**Also, don't bring it up around Kyoko...please...for your own safety.**

* * *

"AaaaAAAAHHHHH!" Kyoko stammered. Drooling shamelessly at the picture on the small cardboard box. She began opening it. "You bought me cookies! Oh my God I love you Sa-"

She pulled a plastic packet containing a fine, white-ish powder.

"Um, Sayaka," Kyoko muttered holding up the packet to her girlfriend. "What's this?"

"Oh, it's a baking mix," Sayaka replied, picking up the box and pointing to it. "Just follow the recipe on here and by the end we'll have these cookies to eat."

Kyoko stared at the blue-haired girl dumbfoundedly. "You mean...it needs effort?"

"Uhh.." Sayaka's voice trailed off, nervous that Kyoko wasn't happy with the gift. "I was thinking...um...we could...make them together."

"Aww man," Kyoko whined. "I want cookies now!"

Sayaka threw her hands up to reassure the red-head. "It'll be fun," she said. "I promise."

Kyoko contemplated the offer. The last time Sayaka said that she hadn't regretted it (and I mean REALLY hadn't regretted it). "Alright, what the hell," Kyoko said after a few moments.

"Yay!" Sayaka exclaimed, giving her a tight hug with glee. "Thanks Kyoko. You're the best."

Kyoko felt her cheeks redden. "Well, uhm- no worries Sayaka...

"but-"

Sayaka eased back out of the hug to look at her love. She had to take a moment to stop herself from getting completely mesmerised by them. "What is it?" She asked.

"Well, you see-" Kyoko muttered, biting her lip nervously with one of her small fangs. "I can't cook to save my life."

Sayaka took a moment to take that in. At first, she didn't believe it. All Kyoko ever did was eat!

"Although, when you think about it, all you ever eat are apples and junk food..."

Sayaka was pulled from her thoughts by a pissed-off glare and a firm punch to the shoulder from Kyoko. Thought she didn't flinch, she was pretty much used to it by now.

"Sorry, I said that out loud didn't I?" Sayaka said, apologising with a small kiss to the forehead.

Kyoko responded by pouting without saying a single word.

Sayaka gave her a sympathetic look. "Come on, kiddo. The sooner we get started making these cookies the sooner we can eat them."

The thought of food made Kyoko's eyes light up, and she started drooling again. Then she realised Sayaka had called her "kiddo"...

"Hey! I'm the older one here!" She snapped, balling her hand into a fist.

"Well I act more like it," Sayaka teased, poking her on the nose as she spoke.

"Grrr," Kyoko muttered under her breath, pouting even harder than before, and crossing her arms with a "hmph!"

Sayaka couldn't help but giggle. "Geez Kyoko, you're such a kid! Anyone would think you'd gone soft on me!"

Kyoko's face flushed bright red. "H-hey!-"

"I think it's cute," Sayaka said, cutting her off by putting a hand against her cheek. She let the touch linger for a moment, her fingertips gently sliding down her neck a few inches.

Kyoko froze up, almost paralysed by the sensation of Sayaka's skin on hers. She moved her own hand up to where Sayaka had touched her, as if trying to catch her hand, but her reflexes had been thrown so far behind by the shock that she was still floundering around like an idiot long after Sayaka had turned and started getting ready for baking.

"H-hey wait up!" She stammered, racing to catch up.

By the time she reached the kitchen, Sayaka had already put on an apron, and had gotten one for Kyoko as well. "Here you go," she chimed.

"Thanks," Kyoko snapped, still trying her best to make Sayaka feel bad about the whole "Kiddo" thing. She could never be mad at Sayaka for real though.

The blue-haired girl saw right through her, however, and set about getting a bowl and mixer. "Can you grab an egg and the milk from the fridge, and the bottle of oil, the jar of vanilla essence, and the packet of sugar from the cupboard?"

"Kay," Kyoko replied. She raced to retrieve the items as fast as possible, but they were stacked awkwardly in her arms, and as she set them down on the bench, the vanilla essence and the egg at the top of the pile tipped off and fell onto the bench.

Sayaka turned just in time to see it fall, and reached across to catch them in her fingertips just inches from the ground. "Whew, lucky," she said in relief with Kyoko's favourite smile plastered on her face. She placed the essence and the egg on the bench, and got a pair of scissors to cut open the baking mix.

"Alright," Sayaka said as the last teaspoon of vanilla essence was poured into the mixture. "That should do it. Ready to turn on the mixer, Kyoko?"

Kyoko bit her lip, but nodded nonetheless.

"Alright. Ready? Set?" Sayaka grabbed a wooden spoon and held it high in the air, pointing it at down at Kyoko as she yelled "mix!"

Kyoko hesitated, staring blankly at the buttons on the machine, which were suddenly 10 times more confusing than they were five seconds ago.

Sayaka gave her a confused look. "Everything okay?" She asked.

Kyoko glanced sideways awkwardly, clutching her elbow. "Sayaka...uh- ...how exactly do you work this thing?"

Sayaka couldn't not laugh at least a little bit. "You idiot," she joked, before moving in behind Kyoko and grabbing her hands. "Here, I'll help ya."

Kyoko went limp with embarrassment. She liked of the idea of Sayaka being close with her, just not while she was trying to operate confusing machinery.

"Like this," Sayaka said, guiding Kyoko's hands around to get the machine to start mixing the ingredients.

Once the mixer was on, Kyoko turned to face Sayaka, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Love you," she muttered softly, as if the words would break on her tongue if she wasn't delicate enough in saying it.

"Love you too," Sayaka replied. After a few seconds, a sly grin formed on her lips. "You know, there's not a whole lot to do now that we've got everything in going on its own..."

Kyoko gave her a confused expression. "Are you suggesting something, or-"

She was cut off when Sayaka's lips started with a barrage of kisses on her own. For a few moments, they were completely uninterrupted, and left alone to do whatever they wanted to each other.

For a moment, Kyoko opened her eyes, and realised that Sayaka's face was being covered in the dry mixture. "Oh crap!" She said out loud.

Sayaka was slowly pulled out of the trance as her eyes fluttered open, like a butterfly flapping its wings for the first time. "Huh? What's up Kyo-" She saw mix being thrown high in the air and covering the entire bench and nearby floor in a thin layer of powder.

"CRAP KYOKO TURN THE MIXER DOWN!" She cried out.

"HOW?!" Kyoko stammered, panic setting in.

"Here, I got it," Sayaka replied. She reached past Kyoko to the mixer and put it on a lower setting. The two of them breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief.

Kyoko turned back to face Sayaka. "Here, let me help clean you up," Kyoko muttered, using her hand to gently brush away as much of the mess on her face as possible.

"Thanks," Sayaka murmured. Her cheeks went red and she nervously started fidgeting her hands.

"Hopefully there won't be any interruptions this time around," Kyoko snickered as she draped her arms around Sayaka's neck, and leaned in for another kiss.

**(I'll leave it to the imagination what happens here...ayyyy)**

"Okay, time to put these babies in the oven," Sayaka announced happily.

I don't know what you were thinking had happened, but fyi, they'd just put the dough on a tray in small balls, and Sayaka was gently placing them in the oven.

"I still think they should've been bigger," Kyoko muttered grudgingly.

"Trust me Kyoko," Sayaka replied, "They grow wider as they bake. Just sit here and watch, kay?"

Kyoko sighed reluctantly. "Alright." She moved to sit down right in the middle of the kitchen floor, her face just inches from the window on the oven door. She stared at the cookies as they baked, daydreaming about how good they would taste in her mouth.

"Uh, Kyoko," Sayaka said. Some time had passed, and Sayaka had started cleaning some of the dishes while they waited. "you're drooling again."

"Huh?" Kyoko said blankly, needing a moment to pull her thoughts away from the cookies. Sure enough, a small pool was forming on her leg. Kyoko blushed with embarrassment. "You didn't have to say it out loud did you?"

Sayaka couldn't help but giggle. "Of course I did." She teased, pulling playfully on Kyoko's cheeks. "I couldn't let my Kyoko-chan look silly like that couldn't I?"

Kyoko glared at Sayaka. "How long until the cookies are done?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Not long now," Sayaka replied, giving her another kiss before heading back to finish the dishes she'd been doing beforehand.

Almost as if on cue, within seconds of Sayaka picking up a plate to wash, the oven made a small "ding" sound to indicate the cookies were done.

Kyoko's eyes lit up, and she raced to open the door and get the tray out. The sooner she did that, the sooner she could eat the cookies on them.

"Kyoko wait it's still ho-"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KYOKO!"

In her haste, Kyoko had burnt her hands on the tray. The skin had quickly gone red and raw. Sayaka arrived on the scene as quickly as she could.

"It huuuuuurts" Kyoko whined, clearly in pain. A tear had started to fall down her cheek.

"I know," Sayaka said, giving her a sympathetic look. She gently grabbed Kyoko's arms and helped her over to the kitchen sink. She turned on the cold water and let it run over Kyoko's hands.

Kyoko breathed a small sigh of relief as the cold water took away some of the pain. "Thanks Sayaka," She said with a small smile.

"N-no worries," Sayaka stuttered, blushing slightly. "You stay here, I'll get you some pain meds."

"Kay," Kyoko nodded in response.

A minute or so later, Sayaka had returned with a packet of advil and a glass of water. "Here you go," she chirped.

Kyoko threw a couple of painkillers in her mouth and took a big gulp of water. "You're the best, you know that?" she said, nuzzling her head gently on the blue-haired girl's shoulder.

Sayaka simply smiled and started loosely wrapping her partner's injuries with a gauze.

"Hey Sayaka, can we eat the cookies yet?" Kyoko asked.

"Sure," Sayaka replied. "They should be cool by now."

_Hmm, should I save some for Sayaka? _Kyoko asked herself.

_Nah,_ she snickered. She went to pick up one of the cookies, but the burn flared up, causing a sharp pain in her hand. She recoiled back in pain, dropping the cookie back on the tray.

"You want me to feed one to you?" Sayaka teased.

"Mhm," Kyoko nodded, pouting again.

"Geez, you really are becoming a kid, aren't ya?" Sayaka joked. "Do you want a bib as well?"

Kyoko glared at her girlfriend furiously. "Just shut up and give me the damn cookie."


End file.
